Vínculo
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: El tipo de conexión que tenían Pit y Dark Pit era único, a pesar de todo lo que han vivido y las personalidades tan diferentes que tienen, constantemente se preocupan mutuamente uno por el otro... [Fanfic conmemorativo por el 7mo aniversario de Kid Icarus Uprising]


¡Hola buenas! Es curioso que siendo Kid Icarus Uprising mi juego favorito y que he escrito mucho de ellos en el fandom de Super Smash Bros, esta sea la primera vez que escribo para Kid Icarus xD

En fin, hoy se cumplen 7 años desde el lanzamiento de este hermoso juego, juego que significa mucho para mi por multiples motivos. Este año no podía quedarme sin hacerle nada a estos bellos ángeles.

A Pit y Dark Pit los veo principalmente como hermanos, camaradas. Así que aunque estoy a favor del Pitcest, este fic no va con esa finalidad.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kid Icarus le pertenece a Satorou Okada, Masahiro Sakurai y Nintendo.

**_Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

* * *

_**Vínculo**_

¿Por qué siempre insistía en volver? ¿Qué caso tiene el ir ahí? Era absurdo y patético, no tenía ninguna necesidad de Palutena y mucho menos de Pit… Aun así, después de su misión de reconocimiento insistió en hacer una parada en el templo de Palutena. Cosa que no fue fácil, por cierto.

Aterrizo en una zona un poco alejada de las edificaciones principales, no sabía el motivo por el que quería estar en ese lugar, ¡no tenía ningún sentido! Lo único que sabía es que sentía una enorme necesidad de estar ahí en busca de una seguridad, de una calma.

—No te entiendo, creía que no querías volver a saber nada respecto a Pit, y aun así me insististe demasiado en venir aquí… ¿Sabes que esto es absurdo?— La típica voz chillona de la diosa de la naturaleza no tardo en hablar. El azabache simplemente decidió no contesta, sabía que Viridi podía ser bastante frustrante y molesta cuando se lo proponía, y actualmente ya tenía suficiente con sus extraños sentimientos.

Necesitaba poder pensar con claridad muchas cosas, y esto solo lo podría lograr en un lugar calmado… Decidió tomar asiento en el suelo y recargar su espalda en una de las columnas que ahí se encontraban.

—Así que quieres estar solo. Muy bien, te dejare solo. Ya verás tu como volver— Ese será un problema para el futuro… Por el momento, quería despejar un poco su mente que iba a mil kilómetros por hora.

Pit… ¿Por qué le preocupaba ese idiota? Después de la guerra contra Hades, ninguna nueva amenaza se ha presentado, no se han involucrado en alguna batalla más (lo cual, hay que admitir que ha sido aburrido), por lo cual, Pit no se ha vuelto a arriesgar por orden de la diosa de la luz… Entonces, ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Cuando se enfrentaron contra Hades le preocupaba ese cabeza hueca… Principalmente por cualquier cosa que le pasara a Pit, él también sufriría las consecuencias; era una pequeña consecuencia de ser su contraparte… Tenían un fuerte y estrecho vínculo.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar entre sus memorias, empezando por el preciso momento en que salió del Espejo de la Verdad, y ser fastidiado desde un inicio con la estúpida de Pandora diciéndole que hacer.

Odiaba ser una marioneta, odiaba que le ordenaran y le dijeran que debía hacer y en qué momento… Inclusive ahora a pesar de que es general del ejército de la Naturaleza, no obedece a Viridi en todo lo que ella dice. Su alma rebelde será algo que jamás cambiará.

Justamente fue por esto que lucho múltiples veces contra Pit, Dark Pit estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese pequeño seguidor de Palutena con tal de volverse él el original. No quería ser una simple copia, una réplica fallida; quería ser su propia persona, ser reconocido como individuo.

Después del la invasión de los Auron se dio cuenta que su destino estaba vinculado con el de Pit, cualquier cosa que a el castaño le pasara, él sufriría el mismo destino. Así que, tragándose todo su orgullo, decidió ayudarle en sus batallas contra Chaos Kin y Hades… Necesitaba protegerlo para que este saliera vivo.

Múltiples cosas han pasado con el paso de los años, y finalmente estaban ahí… Dark Pit escondido tras una columna en el templo de Palutena con una extraña sensación por Pit… Sin duda, patético.

—¿Por qué tan solo?

Es la primera vez que Dark Pit recibía un susto de ese estilo, estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que nunca se percató que el dichoso ángel blanco se estaba acercando a él. —¡Maldición Pit! ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento Pittoo.— Nuevamente ese absurdo apodo, lamentablemente a Dark Pit no le había quedado de otra más que acostumbrarse al ridículo apodo que le puso Palutena. —¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo? Nadie debe estar solo.

Dark Pit lo único que quería era estar solo… Sin embargo, es cierto que la principal razón de su estado actual era por culpa de ese tonto ángel, quizás le haga bien tener un poco de su compañía.

No respondió ni una palabra, pero Pit lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, sabía que, si no se negaba, no pasaba nada. Se sentó al lado de su contraparte disfrutando de la agradable brisa que corría por los cielos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna (cosa rara de parte de Pit), ambos estaban metidos en sus respectivos pensamientos, disfrutando del agradable ambiente que se sentía en ese momento.

—Han pasado ya 7 años, ¿no?— Pit fue el primero en romper el silencio, haciendo una simple y sencilla pregunta.

Fue un comentario tan inesperado que el azabache no comprendía a que se refería, simplemente le dirigió su mirada carmesí mientras alzaba una ceja, esperando el castaño comprendiera que no había entendido a que se refería ese comentario.

—Desde el momento que nos conocimos por primera vez, enfrentándonos contra Pandora… Aunque después querías matarme. — Comento el sentido del comentario pasado, hablando con un poco de gracia en esa última frase.

—Oh… ¿A poco ya han pasado 7 años de eso? Honestamente no me había percatado. —Le sorprendía en verdad que Pit siendo tan despistado y despreocupado, aun recuerde el tiempo que ha pasado.

—Sé porque viniste aquí Pittoo.— Ahora sin duda lo había dejado sorprendido, ni él sabía porque había terminado ahí. —¿Recuerdas aquella batalla contra el Chaos Kin?

—Cómo olvidarla… Casi morimos ahí.

Pit se puso de pie y dio una honda respiración antes de continuar. —Sí, bueno, cuando tú estabas en peligro, sentía un profundo miedo y desesperación, no quería perderte, y estaba dispuesto a dar de todo con tal de salvarte… Incluso mis alas.

El azabache simplemente se quedo callado y dirigió la mirada a otro punto… No sabia como responder ante tal confesión. —¿Y el punto es?

—El punto es, que estoy seguro que tu sentiste lo mismo, al momento que tu tuviste que salvarme, y eso es por nuestra conexión especial Pittoo.— Se puso de cuclillas para poder ver directo a sus ojos carmesí. —Yo estaba a punto de pedirle a Lady Palutena que me llevara al templo de Viridi para verte, cuando ella me dijo que estabas aquí escondido.

Dark Pit nuevamente se quedo callado, le era absolutamente doloroso recordar esos momentos, donde la desesperación y miedo lo habían invadido. Él era Dark Pit, no se podía dejar controlar por aquellos sentimientos tan cobardes… No quiere volver a experimentarlo en su vida.

—Sabes, me siento alegre de que hayas nacido… Aunque al principio querías matarme.

—¿Quieres dejar de recordármelo?- Bonita forma de arruinar el momento Pit.

—Lo siento… Simplemente quiero decir, que contigo siento que ya no estoy solo. Sí, siempre tuve a Palutena y los centurion conmigo, pero contigo, siento que realmente hay alguien que me entiende, con el que puedo compartir… Así que, gracias por estos 7 años Dark Pit— Le brindo una de las más sinceras y amplias sonrisas que Pit ha podido dar en toda su vida

Curiosamente, estas eran las palabras que Dark Pit necesitaba escuchar para calmar su mente, no solo porque fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Pit le llamaba por su nombre y no por aquel absurdo apodo, sino porque era cierto, ambos tenían una íntima conexión que solo ellos comprendían.

Sonrió, satisfecho de por fin tener su mente en calma y tranquilamente se puso de pie. —Gracias Pitstain… Ahora dile a Palutena que me lleve a mi hogar.

—Ou… ¿No te quedaras para jugar?— Empezó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, tranquilo y estando al lado de su "gemelo".

—No

—Vamos, es divertido, sé que te gustara Pittoo— Como siempre, Pit empezó a ser absurdamente insistente.

—¡Te dije que no Pitstain!— Y Dark Pit empezó a estar de gruñón… Si, un típico día para estos dos ángeles.

* * *

_A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
